100 Little Love Songs
by Layla Fairy
Summary: You can spell love in many different ways or say it in different words but in the end it always comes from the heart. 100 drabbles about various character pairings. 1-21 complete. New Chapter: Gibson/Otto
1. Golden Shades of Silver

_100 Little Love Songs_

_1 – 5_

_Golden Shades of Silver_

_Antauri/Nova_

_

* * *

_

Antauri's gaze fluttered across the golden female curled in the chair opposite. Her pink eyes dimmed and blazed as they dipped and dived in and out of sleep. The latest battle had been long and hard and he to felt as if he might fall asleep on his feet. He swayed a little giving into the tiredness and the ache of his circuitry. He looked at the yellow blanket draped across his arm and remembered why he was drifting into the main room when he could be meditating or such.

The silver monkey walked to the drowsy female before protectively wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She gave him a genuinely heart warming smile before shuffling over a little making enough room for another monkey to slide into the chair beside her.

The silver monkey pondered on the oddness of this show of affection but took the invitation none the less. She wrapped the blanket around his silver frame and pressed her fur into his side. Antauri felt the warmth of the female wash over him much like the comforting blanket wrapped around him. With one last tired smile she closed her eyes and laid her head softly on his metallic shoulder. He twisted his head a little and kissed her silently on the forehead.

"Goodnight my love…"

* * *

Nova eyed her mate with a surprised face.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You love me even though I have a temper which nearly killed you, I get angry over every little thing and I act more like a guy, as Sprx likes to point out."

The silver monkey only chuckles and pulls his mate in closer.

"My beautiful Nova," the silver breaks off and pulls his female closer, eliminating all gaps between them.

"My love for you is unconditional"

* * *

The golden female sighed at being so close to her mate. Her lips grazed his softly and she ran her fingers softly across the metal of his frame. His ocean blue eyes connected with her own rose pink. She stopped as if asking permission to continue. The silver face leaned down until his mouth was inches away from her audio receptors.

"I'm all yours."

* * *

She watched her mate float softly on the air, defying all laws of gravity. The candle at his feet glittered in the pitch black room. Nova watched fascinated as the candle light bounced effortlessly across his metallic structure. She could feel her internal structures begin to heat up at the sight playing before her eyes. The way the light danced and lightly touched his frame while moving gracefully. Each little beam of fire licked across his face teasingly, reminding her of what she couldn't have.

Yes, right now she envied that candle.

* * *

He knew he'd fallen for her the very first time he'd seen her body encased with the fire of her anger. The way she panted as her internal fans struggled to lower her core temperature. She'd never looked so full of life before that moment and he knew it would be a turning point in her life.

The second time only reaffirmed what he already knew. It was the time she'd defended the team by using her fiery temper to literally burn her enemy to the ground. She had fainted afterwards; her internals were overheated and couldn't remain functioning. She was fine of course but it reminded him of what little time they could have together due to the constant threat of death.

The last time was when he'd seen her heart break as he fell to the dark worm's clutches and had given his power to Chiro. It was then he knew he couldn't, wouldn't ever tell her. Yes, he was certain Chiro would find a way to save him; they had become a part of each other after all.

But it was then he decided he could never let her get that attached. It was for her own good.


	2. Blue Skies and a Setting Sun

_6 – 11_

_Blue Skies and a Setting Sun_

_Gibson/Nova_

_

* * *

_

Gibson tipped the beaker delicately letting the purple chemical slide into a test tube waiting below. The chemical fizzed as it came in contact with a piece of rock he'd picked up somewhere. The glass the reaction was taking place in began to crack and splinter.

Nova was working behind her lover labelling some jars to make his job easier for him, after all it was the least she could do. She felt a prod in her shoulder and turned to look at her mate.

"Nova I think Curlium and Dethoryum make an unstable compound. Could you write that down for me." Not noticing the worry in her lover's voice Nova began naively writing down the information on paper.

"Nova I think we might have a-" Whatever Gibson was going to say was never completed. With a spark the materials exploded shorting out all the lights in the laboratory. If Gibson could have seen his black eyes would have picked up his girlfriend raising an eyebrow.

"Again..?"

* * *

_Must concentrate, Must beat Gibson, Must concentrate, Must beat Gibson…My pride is at stake here…_

"Checkmate"

_Crap_

"I believe you might need some more practice Nova."

* * *

One hand stoked the fur on her head softly the other was using a pencil to scribble some notes into a pad. The female's eyes had a faraway look as she was being lulled into a light sleep. She made a soft noise indicating her pleasure and snuggled closer to the blue monkey. The blue monkey smiled down at the dosing female and delicately kissed her helmet.

The tree they sat under was an old willow and the leaves made a comforting curtain around them. Gibson studied the tree with enthusiasm. His eyes yet again travelled to the yellow form curled by his side. When Gibson had said he wanted to study some of the foliage on this new planet the others had run. But she truly understood him and his need for knowledge. Yes she was defiantly his perfect partner. Not that it had anything to do with the fact she wasn't disastrous when it came to making sure his lab didn't get destroyed.

Of course not.

* * *

The sky was a light blue dabbled with darker hues today. The sun was shining at full force. Both needed each other because one without it's counterpart it just wouldn't be right. Also if say the sun left the sky for good it wouldn't be long before everything around them fell to pieces. And that in itself would be catastrophic.

* * *

Rain was an interesting concept Gibson had decided. Heat made the water rise and when it got high enough it would freeze. Then it would simply fall to earth. Rinse and repeat. But Gibson took much more pleasure in seeing his mate covered in tiny rain droplets. They made her fur shine.


	3. Jade Green Roses in a Sunshine Vase

_12 – 16_

_Jade Green Roses_

_Otto/Nova_

_

* * *

_

She always looks at him in that loving way. Gently letting her pink eyes wash over his body approvingly. Her mind silently imagining all the things she could do to him while he's locked in her room with her. The ways she could touch him, the things she could whisper in her flustered haze and the way she could moan his name. She thinks these things when she thinks no ones watching. But I notice. I notice every time.

And I wonder why it isn't me she thinks of touching, whispering to or moaning for.

* * *

He's shy. I can see that every time I press my side to his or when I kiss him softy and get little in return. But I can't fault him for it. This is after all his first relationship and I can't blame him for being shy. I know I would be...

Oh _cringe_. Did I really just think that?

* * *

She pretends to listen as he talks about his latest project, while pulling at wires or smouldering metal together. She nods in the correct places and agrees and compliments. In real life however she has no idea what her beloved is talking about. She loves him with all her heart but when it comes down to a new project he can be a little too much like Gibson for her liking. But she suffers in silence because she doesn't want to hurt the one person who matters most to her.

* * *

Gold and green make an interesting blend. One is childish enough for both of them and the other hardy enough. They balance each other out. When one is down the other is there to be a shoulder to cry on. It's just the way it's always been.

* * *

The proud green rose emerging from the vase in her room didn't catch her eye until she walked passed it. She backtracked a few paces and took the sweet rose into her hands. Lifting it to her nasal receptors her processors took in its sweet sent. The card accompanied it was marked with only two words.

_Love you _

_xx_


	4. Lapis With A Splash Of Emerald

_17 – 21_

_Lapis With A Splash Of Emerald_

_Gibson/Otto_

_

* * *

_

The silence was blissful. Not that he didn't love Otto's company it was just that sometimes one needs his own personal space. Besides as the saying went, _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_. While Otto was only down the hall in his own room Gibson still couldn't shake the tiny feeling inside which told him to go and find his emerald lover.

* * *

Otto flicked the blue tail as it twitched. He pulled it slightly, a sign to the tail's owner that he wanted to play. Gibson merely snorted before pushing his tail to the other side of his body. Otto seemed to quieten down for a while before he had the sudden impulse snuggle the blue scientist….

So he did.

* * *

"_You were once my closest ally Otto, how fitting you should fall by my hand."_

As those words flashed by Gibson's ears he didn't think, his body just told him to move. Gibson didn't like to fight, he was a scientist. He preferred studying life than taking it away. But suddenly all reasoning was gone, leaving only animalistic instincts. As Mandarin leapt at Otto Gibson could feel his legs bending then pushing, catapulting him into the air. Gibson pulled back his drill ready for the assault.

Suddenly he wasn't on the battlefield, he was in some sort of slowed down reality. Time seemed to have stopped. For a moment he met his green partner's gaze and saw the fear evident in them. It pulled at his heart to see the green monkey so scared when normally he was so joyful. Then it was gone and Otto's gaze turned to Mandarin with a hard glare of defiance. As if daring him to try and hurt him. Gibson suddenly felt a strong overwhelming sense of protection towards the littlest member of the Hyperforce.

And with a jolt Gibson was back on the battlefield, his drill tearing through Mandarin's claw. The sickening crunch of bone made him dizzy with nausea but at least he could find the strength to spit out the words:

"_Try beating him disarmed!" _

_

* * *

_

Gibson didn't much like reflecting on the past to pick out his mistakes but perhaps it was necessary. Honestly he didn't know what he'd done to upset the littlest monkey so. He'd simply told him the truth. They were as different as well…night and day. Otto was practically brimming with life, he was a bit clumsy yes but was always willing to make up for his mistakes. He was the constant in Gibson's life, the only thing which stayed the same no matter what. He was…

Gibson slid from his chair deciding that maybe _something_ could be worked out between them.

* * *

The thunder clap earned another squeak from the littlest monkey. The green simian curled into a tighter ball as the storm raged on. The blue monkey ambled over before his nose caught the strong sense of fear. The blue monkey patted the green fur and brushed the side of his face against his companions in a soft reassurance.


End file.
